Jared LéonHart
Jared Leonhart (born Drake Townsend) was a vampyre and the leader of The Fallen Archs. He was the husband of Karen Redfield, the brother of Cain Townsend ,the adopted son of Desmond Cross and the adopted brother of Jasper Leonhart . History Early Life Jared was born in a well off family by the name of Drake Townsend but with his family falling apart he grew further apart from the side of his family which he detested the most, after he went on holiday with Zoey and Claire he discovered Vampyres exist, when he returned home he discovered his father dead and his home on fire, Plisskin manages to save Townsend from dying in the burning rubble, Plisskin and Drake spend the night down at Plisskin's bar. They passed out. Drake dreamt of Claire and her father calling him a monster The Son of The Dragon. Drake awoke and they wasn't alone a group known as the Velders broke into the house Plisskin attacked them as Drake escaped heading to his great grandfather's tomb where he has his blood unlocked to level 2 but it wasn't long before they captured him as he held on to his great grandfather's headstone. N.R.I.P Main article: Never Rest In Peace At the age of 18 He escaped and hid with Riley his best mate as a way out they decided to keep travelling around the country with Riley's band Dime of Power. After a few weeks in the tour they were approached by a mysterious manager who offered them a ride to America which they agree to go. Those few hours would change their lives the pilot was nowhere to be found most of Dime of Power was killed leaving Riley and Townsend alive. The Manager was a Vampyre and the plane was under attack from a race of a lost civilisation, the plane was ripped apart separating Riley and Drake, Dazed he witnessed Riley's attack before his embrace and the Steam Citizens finding him. Not Much is known during his time at RavenHam but when he returned he rebuilt the Townsend house as a manor and renamed it LeonHart in dedication to his grandfather. Personality and Traits Physical appearance Jared is described as a human who was skinny and pale only at 5'9" tall, he had brown hair, after he awoke from his ordeal as a vampyre his face had evened out turning from rough to smooth, his eyes had changed from blue to red. his hair faded to black with a white streak, his body became muscular and he grew taller to 6'1" but when he transformed into his Vampyre form his skin turned like marble with the streak in his hair changing scarlet and around his eyes a dark shadow appear whilst his eyes glow blood red. Personality During the beginning he was the most innocent human alive, he lived alone but he carried on, at the age of 17 he met Claire and fell in love she held the humanity of Jared. After her death he was haunted by her death but when he was betrayed his humanity was stripped from him giving birth to his dark side named The Celestial. Powers and abilities Since his bloodline he can blend into Heaven, Hell and back to Earth. he has enhanced Vampyre powers (Immortality,Advanced Regeneration,Incredible accuracy,Superhuman senses, Superhuman strength,Superhuman speed) including Blood Memories. Special Abilites ''Realm Jump'' Due to the strange way of his birth he gained the ability for his mind to fade between realms like his mother soon after his embrace this abillity developed to his body making him able to blend through the realms ''Blood Levels'' Since his hidden bloodline his powers are being controlled by his ancestor the levels are 5 being his weakest 0 being unstoppable Weapons Jared was trained at a young age with firearms he favoured certain guns and swords, he started with a Kimber Eclipse Custom II and trained with a Walther PPK he lost the kimber after the plane crash so he changed his gun when he was in Ravenham to a LeMat Revolver, when he needed a bigger weapon he used a Winchester Model 1873 with engravings. His favourite sword was a silver Kilij. Relationships Claire Cooper Main Article: Claire Cooper Claire was his first girlfriend they grew up together but never went out until the final months of Claire's life he was going to propose to her and leave Rosedale. When she died his heart was shattered and stripped him of his humanity. ]] Zoey Hamilton Main Article: Zoey Hamilton Zoey was once his best friend but she would trick his heart when she felt, Drake and Zoey soon became lovers after Claire's death, when they became Vampyres they would either love or hate each other to the point they would nearly kill each other. After her betrayal he chased after her hunting her. ]] Karen Redfield Main Article: Karen Redfield Jared met Karen soon after his escape, after a few years apart they drew closer together. Karen defeated Zoey and Jared admits he loves her from that point on they started to date. ]] Appearances Never Rest In Peace Category:Main Characters Category:Characters